Game development often entails continuous changes even after the game is released. For example, new game features may be added to a game, and current game features may be modified to facilitate better network resource utilization, to enhance game play for users, etc. These feature changes may, for instance, include changes to commands that are to be applied at client devices. For quality control purposes, engineers typically test out the changes before applying the changes for all users. These tests are generally performed by hardcoding command changes for a selected group of test users. However, such hardcoding techniques generally require a significant amount of work due to numerous tasks that must be duplicated for each test. While some testing solutions are coded at the server-side to mitigate the number of code changes needed on at the client-side, changes to code of the actual game are still generally performed at the server-side for each test. These and other drawbacks exist with testing of game commands, testing of other types of commands, and/or other tasks relating to feature changes.